In the automotive industry electrical connectors are used for a variety of applications. In particular, electrical connectors are utilized in automotive vehicle electrical systems where it is common to have the electrical connectors disposed between a pair of discrete wires. It is also known to provide electrical connectors between a discrete wire and a male conductive blade or, alternatively, between a pair of male conductive blades. Conventional connectors utilized with male members have a barrel or box-like shape for receiving the male member. Examples of such conventional electrical connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,545 entitled "Electrical Terminal Receptacle and Electrical Component Housing Adapted for the Same" issued on Jan. 17, 1989 to Roy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,808 entitled "Blade Coupling Terminal" issued on Jul. 30, 1985 to Cairns et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,239 entitled "Connector Terminal" issued on Jul. 17, 1984 to Inoue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,109 entitled "Connector Terminal" issued on May 29, 1994 to Inoue. The above referenced patents are incorporated by reference herewithin.
Another type of electrical connector which has been employed within the automotive industry consists of four side walls folded in a box-like manner having a conductive tail member extending therefrom, the conductive tail is able to be crimped onto a discrete wire. In this configuration a pair of flexible beams project within the box from respective generally parallel walls. Each beam is substantially flat with a single, central slot extending along substantially the entire longitudinal length of the beam.
Conventional electrical connectors have many limitations. The blade formations of conventional constructions create high insertion efforts of the male blade therein. As the male blade is inserted it causes each beam to compress beyond the plastic elasticity of the beam material such that each beam is then given a permanent compressed set. Thus, once insertion is achieved the compressive forces holding the male blade in contact with the female connector are minimal and the male blade may inadvertently disengage from the female electrical connector.
What is therefore needed in the art is an improved electrical terminal for use in the automotive industry exhibiting low insertion forces of a male blade member and extraction forces of the male member substantially equal to, or greater than the insertion force.